This invention relates to configuration management of network packet switches.
The development of different network technologies and the need to interconnect multiple packet networks each using different protocols led to the growth of inter-networking. The so-called "the Internet" is an example of inter-networking. The Internet allows diverse computers on different physical networks to communicate, using a standard set of TCP/IP protocols. So-called "Intranets" are another example of inter-networking. Intranets use the same set of TCP/IP protocols over a private network of computers. While the Internet is global, "Intranets" are private, often associated with a single firm or organization.
Security requirements have caused investments in so-called firewalls. There are several types of firewall architectures. Some types incorporate special routers that use packet-filtering techniques to identify source addresses of users trying to enter networks. Such routers can be programmed to deny access to unauthorized traffic. Other firewall products rely on gateways-connections between different networks-that oversee traffic, authenticate users and control access. Secure computer gateways known as proxy servers, installed between specific applications or agency work groups, can be programmed to hide critical information from outsiders. Gateways can be difficult to maintain and administer.